


Living up to the Name

by RadiationNation



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Bloating, Burping, M/M, Massaging, Soda Inflation, coke and mentos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-13 23:54:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14758685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadiationNation/pseuds/RadiationNation
Summary: Souda bites off more than he can chew, if “bites off” was “drinks” and “chew” was “swallow”. Luckily for him a certain manager knows how to help.





	Living up to the Name

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I’ve written inflation by drinking a lot, so sorry if I got anything wrong! 
> 
> Also I’m completely open to trades & requests if you want to do anything like that, please HMU through comments or ask for my discord!

In hindsight, it was kind of a bad idea.

Souda sat with his legs crossed on his bed, a stretched out gut basically between them and sitting in his lap. It gurgled and groaned defiantly, followed by low pitched moans from Kazuichi as he rubbed at tender spots on his belly.

Six two-litre (empty) bottles of soda lay on the floor. He probably should’ve made some sort of device to get the drink onto his stomach without pain, too bad he wasn’t the ultimate inventor though. He fell back onto the bed lazily, his stomach jiggling and sloshing around at every movement he made.

Kazuichi placed both hands on his stretched out belly and rubbed at it, occasionally patting as he felt the pressure inside swell up and nearly burst. It was like, nearly three am. If he woke everyone else up because of this little inflation session he’d never hear the end of it. He could basically hear Hiyoko’s taunts already.

Shaking his head, Souda’s belly groaned back at him and began to loudly complain. He needed painkillers, seriously. Keeping one hand on his stomach and reaching around the other to the drawer in his bedside dresser, he pulled it open and scavenged for the tablets that’d put his stomach’s pain to an end. Grabbing four oval shaped ‘pills’, he tossed them into his mouth and swallowed without looking, keeping all attention on his gut.

Kazuichi breathed a sigh of relief, placing both hands on his outstretched gut and rubbing at the tender spots. Until a low bubbling and gurgling sound sounded from his belly. It felt even more bloated and painful than before, what type of painkillers did he take?!

Souda glanced over at that open bedroom dresser drawer, it took a quick glance of the half empty packet of mints to know exactly what he had done. He swallowed nervously, looking down at his stomach as it’s complaining got louder and louder, his gut swelling up more than it already had been with all the compressed gas floating around in it.

He placed two hands over his mouth. He refused to do such a thing so late at night, no matter how much his belly was complaining and swirling with gas. It groaned loudly, basically vibrating and sending loud signals to the surrounding rooms. Sure, the cabins were soundproof, but he wouldn’t be surprised if any of his other classmates complained about hearing something strange in the middle of the night.

Souda’s stomach only bubbled and groaned more as he refused to belch or anything of the sort. He was in a bit of a predicament, to say the least.

And the sound of someone opening his cabin door behind him didn’t help. 

“Hey, Kazuichi? Are you alright in here? I was walking by and you were making these-“ A deep voice boomed out behind him, only when Souda turned around to face him did his belly come into view, and Nidai had to stop himself mid sentence.

”Nekomaru, it’s not-” His stomach gurgled in victory, the moment he opens his mouth a belch escaped his lips loudly, lasting a strong eleven seconds whilst it basically vibrated his stomach. If it was any consolation, some of the swelling and bloating had went down on his stomach. But his reputation with Nidai? Down the drain.

Souda’s cheeks flushed bright red and his stomach gurgled as if it was sighing. He turned away from Nekomaru with shame in his eyes, cradling his bloated gut and rubbing it carefully.

”God, I-I’m sorry Nekomaru, you must think I’m such a  ***hic*** disgusting person.” Souda spoke. He was surprised to feel a strong, calloused hand on his shoulder a few seconds later.

”Kazuichi, if I didn’t care about your health or anything like that, do you think I would’ve came into your cabin? You really did sound like you were in pain, and..” He glanced down at the empty soda bottles on the floor. “At least I know where those went.”

Souda groaned at himself, his stomach repeating the noise for him. Nidai subtly chuckled at him, moving around to sit in front of him on the bed. It leaned to one side at his bulky weight, but it wasn’t like Kazuichi would mind. Nidai hummed quietly, placing a hand on Souda’s gut and feeling around it carefully, whilst the mechanic’s face became beet red.

”I can probably help you take down some of the pressure you built up.” Nekomaru offered, and Souda nodded, listening to his belly’s complaining and gurgling. “I’ll take anyone’s help if it’s gonna get rid of this awful tummyache, to be honest..” Souda spoke, almost a quiet murmur.

“Alright then! Kazuichi, lay on your back!” Nidai instructed, and Souda obliged immediately. How could he be so energetic so late at night? And Nekomaru was.. well, he was well known for his deep tissue massaging. But Kazuichi quietly hoped that he’d not press down too hard, otherwise-

**URP!**

The moment Nidai pressed any weight down on his stomach Souda felt the gas escape. His cheeks couldn’t be any redder if they tried, though he had to internally admit it felt kind of nice and satisfying to release everything after all that time keeping it compressed.

Nekomaru didn’t even seem to mind as he pressed down more on his friend’s gut, excusing a few more belches and hiccups as his magic hands travelled around Souda’s belly, pressing into them and releasing air. His stomach had lost about a half of it’s original size, which was more than acceptable on Kazuichi’s case.

”I-I think-  ***hic*** you got it all, Nekomaru.” He stated as Nekomaru pressed down on another tender spot, only to hear the slosh and gurgle of actual soda in his stomach. Souda sighed with relief, but looked at Nekomaru carefully.

”Maybe I should do it again so you’ll have more to massage.”


End file.
